


Results Fever

by Nualie



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, GCSE results day, I’m sure you did fine Sammy, M/M, This is happening somewhere in England
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 09:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nualie/pseuds/Nualie
Summary: Modern AU. Leo and Elliot get their GCSE results. Did they pass?A gift for a stressed friend~





	Results Fever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [i_write_hurt_not_comfort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_hurt_not_comfort/gifts).



> 1\. I’m bad at titles   
> 2\. I enjoy stupid ironic humor   
> 3\. I have a fever as I write these lines, though the fanfic was written when I was slightly more rational   
> 4\. This is the entire reason for the title   
> 5\. Enjoy

The letter felt red hot in all of their hands. It was a hot day in August, too warm and too bright for Leo. The time to get their GSCE results back sure did come at a bothersome moment.

The students had nervously gathered across the schoolyard, most of them lacking the courage to open their letters right away.

...and then there were the confident ones, like Sharon, who simply opened it with a real letter opener instead of tearing it to vent her frustrations.

“Where did she get a letter opener? Is it made of _silver_?” Elliot asked, choosing to focus on his classmate instead of worrying about his results. In truth, his hands were damp, which was obvious from the behavior of the paper of the sealed envelope.

Leo figured he was nervous enough, there was no need to tell him his stalling was obvious.

“Her grandma gave the letter opener to her,” Break piped up. Leo distanced himself from the following banter, unwilling to delay any longer.

He retreated to a quiet space behind the cafeteria, which was empty. There was a single tree, which provided welcome shade at the end of August.

He ripped his envelope apart and unfolded the paper.

Leo couldn’t see well through his hair, but he saw enough. He spotted the grades, smiled, and folded the paper again before pocketing it. He heard steps- sure enough, Elliot had run after him as soon as he’d disappeared.

“So?” Elliot asked, voice febrile.

“So what.”

“What did you get?”

“Does it matter?” Elliot’s face was turning an interesting shade of red. Leo couldn’t help but tease him a little.

Elliot growled, wow, he actually growled at him. “Yes!” he barked, “It does matter! You’re doing this on purpose!”

“What am I doing?”

Elliot looked two seconds away from strangling Leo. Stressed boy.

Ah, but he would never actually strangle him. Too bad, though it was kind of endearing.

“Well, I accidentally opened your letter, so I don’t actually know if I passed or not, yet. Can you read me mine?”

Elliot spluttered, and predictably, ripped open the envelope that had been suffering against his damp palms for the past five minutes. His eyes narrowed in concentration as he read the letters aloud.

“A, B, A, A, A*, B, C, A, and A. Wow, I really didn’t expect you to get any C.” He lifted his eyes back to Leo. “Um, what about...” His expression fell and he stiffened, clearly expecting Leo to tell him he hadn’t passed or something.

Leo hit Elliot’s arm, smiling. “Congrats, idiot.”

Elliot’s mouth produced an embarrassed noise that Leo couldn’t have named. “I passed?”

Leo rolled his eyes, though he knew the gesture would go unseen. “Sheesh. Of course you passed, didn’t you see?”

Elliot blanched. Leo could tell exactly what kind of thought he was having in this moment.

_He wouldn’t have?_

Elliot’s jaw clenched.

_Of course he would._

His eyes fell on a name, which preceded he grades he had just read out. _Elliot Nightray_. Of course they hadn’t switched letters. He would’ve noticed earlier!

“I can’t believe that worked,” Leo snickered. “You’re so easy when you’re distracted, Elly.”

The embarrassing childhood nickname was the last straw. Elliot leaped at Leo with a vengeance, though he lacked any ill will.

“How dare you mess with me like this!” he yelled, pushing Leo from lack of furniture to throw at him. Leo stumbled backwards, laughing, and Elliot huffed, red in the face. “What grades did you get anyway?”

Leo tried to smile mysteriously, which he completely failed, as he was still cackling. Since he provided no answer, Elliot pushed him again, and this time, the black haired boy lost his balance. He fell on the pavement, but didn’t seem hurt.

Leo finally stopped laughing. Sobered up, all he said was “Rude.”

He held out his hand so Elliot could help him up. Nevermind that Elliot made him fall in the first place, that was just how they were.

Elliot took his hand and pulled with more strength than strictly necessary. Leo found himself catapulted a little too close to Elliot, and he felt a warm breath brush against his forehead.

Elliot didn’t release his right hand. Instead, he used his own to snatch Leo’s letter out of his pocket. He then took a step back, letter in hand, allowing Leo to see a triumphant smirk.

“You can look,” Leo droned, “I don’t actually care.”

Elliot’s face fell very slightly at his lack of reaction. He lifted Leo’s enraptured hand to his mouth and kissed it, like a gentleman, never breaking eye contact, and Leo was glad he had a good poker face because that did warrant a fluttery reaction somewhere in his stomach, even if he was unwilling to let it show.   
  
Then Elliot let Leo’s hand fall, and he avidly scanned the stolen exam results.

“Um?”

Leo said nothing. Elliot stared, face blank all of sudden.

“Seriously, Leo? They’re all A and A*!”

Was he jealous? He sounded almost offended. Leo didn’t believe anyone was above envy, though it hurt a little bit, if it was Elliot who resented him—

Elliot’s face broke into a huge grin. “You’re amazing! I’m so proud of you, Leo!”

Oh. Of course.

This was Elliot.

With a little lag, Leo smiled back, doing his damned best to ignore the flutters in his belly. “Thanks, Elliot.”

They remained like this for a little too long, simply content to smile to each other. Leo broke eye contact first, but said nothing, pretending to brush dust off his uniform instead.

“Ahem.” Elliot cleared his throat. “Let’s go see everyone’s results, alright?”

“Alright,” Leo answered. It was a bright, beautiful day in August, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a fever right now so a I can’t come up with anything funny to say. Sorry!
> 
> As a side note, I actually took a couple IGSCEs, which is basically the GCSEs but for foreigners (The I is for International). English Language and Literature, actually. I had an awesome English teacher, so I did very good :3 
> 
> Either that or I write way too much english fanfic
> 
> It’s got to be one or the other, right
> 
> (I put my 19/20 in written English for my graduation exams on both of those as well)


End file.
